


[podfic] Algolagnia

by erica_schall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM education, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Feathers & Featherplay, Flogging, Good BDSM Etiquette, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensual Play, Sex Education, Temperature Play, pinwheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Foggy Nelson to have to teach Matt Murdock that all pain is not created equal, and whatever he needs is his for the asking. OR: Matt is the worst baby sub, and for some reason everyone expects Foggy to lead him down the primrose BDSM path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Algolagnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Algolagnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945745) by [Xela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela). 



  
  
cover art created by the wonderful [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download at Mediafire: [mp3 (103 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i5n32j26nqt3gkg/Algolagnia.mp3) or [m4b (91 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/64m7cbcd5q91dvy/Algolagnia.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/dtrnc0fhqrey7uiktrmw3v4r36fb5veb)


End file.
